Naruto's Heritage
by Valentine Meikin
Summary: Based on a challenge by Crossoverpairinglover. Naruto has just discovered he has a younger sister and that his mother is alive. Oh yes, and that Konohagakure's council of elders has been passing laws intended to bring him to heel or die. The good news, maybe, is that he's not even human...
1. Rules For Everyone But Him

**Author's Note - This story is being made as a slightly altered version of a challenge by Crossoverpairinglover, due to some issues I had with the original challenge, called Succubus Queen Kushina. Anyone who believes that Haku is a guy, please read below before you flame me.**

**Haku is the only time during the series where Naruto actually effectively calls anyone 'cute', and shows affection towards them, beyond Sakura, and the fandom and, from what it looks like, Viz Media themselves have perpetrated the idea that Haku is male. Add to this that Naruto's 'first kiss' is with a man, and the offhand way that Kishimoto treats the 'youth' of Gai and Lee, which contains several gay stereotypes, and you get a worrying trend. Answer me this before you flame me for making that first person Naruto found cute into a girl...**

**Tell me, seriously, Naruto in canon isn't gay or male-biased bisexual.**

**I do admit that some people will be considered OOC to canon, but, to be brutally honest, I'll say something to people who complain of that. The whole point of fanfiction is to do your own interpretation of a character. If they still do the same things, and have some of the same elements, then it's not a problem. The term 'OOC' is a defence canon nazis and continuity nuts use to say they only want to read another story of the canon universe, not a fanfiction.**

**Naruto is copyright Viz Media, and was created by Masashi Kishimoto, and I claim no right to profit from this story, only the intellectual property rights as it's writer and publisher.**

**As a aside note, The 'antagonist', throughout this story, and most likely all my upcoming stories in the universe, will be the Juubi, at first as a malevolent presnece, then possessing key enemies.**

**Italics are telepathy or events within a mindscape or reality marble. Some concepts are inspired by Vulpine by Saproneth and Time Braid by ShaperV.**

_**Revision Notice**_

**I have just begun a concerned effort to improve legibility and length throughout the entire story, with plans to make each chapter at least 2000 words long excluding Author's Notes. This is an ongoing effort, and will include some improvements in continuity and quality throughout. This includes adding some scenes that I, unfortunately, forgot to do first time round.**

**I also have changed Haku's new name so that her and Princess Kaguya do not get mixed up.**

* * *

**Rules For Everyone But Him**

The Council of Konohagakure had been there for several generations, and considered themselves to be the forerunners of the present ninja-dominated government. Most of their decisions, however, were made in ways that resembled the attitudes of ancient ninja, working behind the scenes, and with a mindset that nothing was illegal unless they declared it so.

"What do you have to report on how the Senju woman dealt with the loss of the last remaining Uchiha?" The head of the council asked the spy they had employed to observe the supposed leader of the village.

"She fell right into our trap. Instead of sending ANBU out to bring him back to Konoha, as you advised, she instead sent her current 'golden children'... including the demon boy..." The spy offered, "What is your desire?"

"Be sure that she's incredibly busy for the next week. By the end of the week, we'll have her prize student, that kitsune in sheep's clothing, committing ritual seppuku in apology for all the time and money he wasted by breathing..." The council head offered.

The council all nodded in agreement, banishing the spy as Tsunade approached the council chambers.

"Ah, Hokage, How goes the rebuilding effort?" The council head asked, even though he knew most, if not all, the funds for rebuilding were as good as frozen until Naruto's guts were spilled, since his corrupt accountant would refind the paperwork just too late for him...

"We are still having problems paying for the supplies..." Tsunade sighed, "We have several million ryo for the purpose, but they're having problems with that the paperwork was done in my predecessor's name..."

"How unfortunate..." The head of the council offered, "I have all confidence in you..."

"You seem to be the only one, they're declaring that they might post a vote of no-confidence with the Daimyo if it continues like this..." Tsunade offered.

Once she left, he drew up the petition. What's the point of undermining someone's authority if you didn't gain something?

* * *

_Naruto woke up in confusion. Last he remembered, he'd passed out as he had managed to fight Sasuke to a state where the Cursed Seal had shut down, and with it, Sasuke had effectively collapsed of chakra exhaustion, but at the cost of burning himself out with the Kyuubi._

_He looked to see a strange young woman sat with her daughter, who looked to be a year or two younger than him. He immediately thought about what had happened last time he'd found himself summoned like this..._

"_Look, If this is about some prank I did on you or your daughter, I didn't know you were this rich..." Naruto began, for the younger of the two women to break out in laughter._

"_You win, Yume..." The woman stated, "Actually, I summoned you here since I am your mother, and you are getting to the age where your heritage will start to become dangerous..."_

"_Is it normal for a succubus to have two kids whose lineage is so rare that the chroniclers are having problems classifying us?" 'Yume' offered, "I'm Yumemi Uzumaki, your younger sister, but, with lifespans like we'll have, the difference is miniscule..."_

"_Huh?" Naruto asked, all of it a bit strange and confusing._

"_I'll be in Konoha in a couple of days, I'll explain it to you then..." The woman stated, "For now, what will suffice is that I am working in your best interests, and to trust Kasumi... I sent her ahead to help you, and she should be with you shortly."_

Naruto woke up, this time in the right place, to see Kakashi had got out a tanto, and was mumbling something. As he noticed Naruto wake up, he looked annoyed.

"Maa, Why do Uzumakis have to have such good chakra recovery speeds... Now I have to give you a vague chance at explainng why you did what you did, and probably still find that the council gives you the maximum sentence..." Kakashi moaned, putting away the tanto, "So, Let's begin... Why did you use the Kyuubi's chakra against Sasuke?"

"Because he was a threat, maybe, and it's listed among the laws, last I knew, that a ninja must use all the tools he has been given to deal with a threat..." A voice that seemed familiar to Naruto stated, as a kunoichi in a unfamiliar form of mask teleported in, "Kasumi Yukimura, I am here on orders to help you bring the traitor Sasuke Uchiha to justice, as well as deal with rumors that have been circulating about a anti-Bijuu bias within your village that is counter-productive..."

Kakashi looked the woman. Who was dressed in a white uniform, similar to that of hunter nin or ANBU, with the fabric portions having a slight snowflake motif woven into it, the mask having bluish veins across it like partially cracked ice.

"May I ask your affiliation?" Kakashi asked, "I don't see any kind of marking for a country or village..."

"My affiliation is a SS-rank secret. Suffice it to say that recent trends in Fire Country are worrying our leaders, and we have suspicions it is due to one of us going rogue several generations ago..." Kasumi offered.

Naruto knew why she was stonewalling Kakashi. 'Oh, I was sent on the recommendation of my supposedly dead mother to protect me while she comes back from wherever Kasumi and her were all this time...' He mentally snarked.

'She's still alive... Shimatta.' The Kyuubi muttered, 'I lost several decades of my life due to her... Then that man had to cut my remaining lifespan in half!'

"It's not for you to decide how we handle our affairs... There were laws put in place..." Kakashi began, for her to look at him.

"I have the law book from just over a decade ago for Fire Country, since I was to understand that it would suffice for this mission..." Kasumi snapped, "There were no laws concerning how jinchuriki act and operate at that time!"

"The most recent law is the most important... The council passed a law that allowed Naruto to become a ninja if he maintained a certain level of aptitude and did not attempt to use the power of the Kyuubi..." Kakashi stated.

"So, Naruto here, the most powerful jinchuriki, must NOT use his power, at all, or..." Kasumi offered.

"He is to commit ritual seppuku in front of the citizens of Konoha, while apologizing for allowing the Kyuubi to gain power over him," Kakashi stated, "The council are planning to petition for Gaara of the Sand to be handed over to them since he also used his bijuu's power within the walls of Konoha, several times,"

"Is your council demented, or were they just mentally retarded when they made that law?" Kasumi snapped, even angrier than before, "You're telling me that, instantly, if a jinchuriki attempts to use it's power, something that can be reflex at times, and often happens during high emotional stress, they must commit suicide for the fact that they let their bijuu out for even a minute?!"

Kakashi looked sheepish. "When you put it that way, yes, it does seem like a law that is unable to be policed..." Kakashi muttered, "Why the hell would the council effectively ensure that Naruto will die young and for no reason?"

"Maybe the fact the Kyuubi destroyed Konoha, and they can't get their heads out of their arse to notice that one of Shinju's little puppets was steering it," Kasumi sneered, "We've actually investigated that time, and your Council is demonizing, even more than they have a right to, Naruto purely due to not investigating it at all..."

Kakashi thought about the slew of laws made that were designed to cause undue stress to Naruto, and how a bijuu normally acted when the container was under stress...

"Shimatta... They probably are planning the date for Naruto's execution right now, even without confirmation of him using his bijuu, just because they know he'll have to..."

"Exactly," Kasumi offered, "Now you know why I was deployed. Where I come from, we are very good with bijuu and other spirits... By the way, Naruto, I was told to tell you that you should change into a less ecchi version of your Oiroke form..."

Naruto shrugged, changing, for the Kyuubi to howl in anger.

'That snowflake! May she burn in hell! She KNEW this would happen!' The Kyuubi howled, 'You and me are going to have a long talk about not using the Oiroke Jutsu longer than a few seconds, or I will rip out your throat...'

"I don't know why, but the Kyuubi is really angry right now..." Naruto observed. Kasumi lifted her mask and jammed her fist in her mouth, obviously holding back a laugh.

"Maa... Why did you have to turn into the one with clothes?" Kakashi sighed, "I prefer the other..."

Kasumi suddenly formed some kind of club out of ice, and shattered it against the back of Kakashi's head. "Pervert..." She muttered, rifling through his pockets before getting a jar out of her robes with some kind of blue flame inside, dropping his copy of Icha Icha into the jar. Once she'd rehidden the jar, she hefted Kakashi onto her back.

"You take Sasuke. Damn guys..." Kasumi sighed.

"But I'm..." Naruto began.

"Not with that bustline... You've definitely inherited your mother's figure..." Kasumi offered, "And, I want to be a bit honest with you... My name, before I met your mother... Haku Momoichi nee Yuki,"

"But, But..." Naruto stammered as she picked up Sasuke, who seemed to weigh nothing, although for some reason, the Kyuubi was howling in anger again.

"It's a long story, and we don't have time to go into it right now." Haku continued, "And if you were to look into the name I gave, she's real..."

"So, What's the story, really?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a snow maiden," Haku explained, "Your mother could explain it more, but suffice it to say, this is a warning for you... Do not go near anyone except me, your mother and your sister without being in this form, You are a risk to them otherwise..."

"What's special about them and you?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"That is what your mother will cover," Haku stated. Naruto did muse about one thing... For some reason, 'she' found it a lot easier to cross the area between the Valley Of The End and Konohagakure in this form...

The only bad point, and it wasn't too bad, was the pained howls from the Kyuubi for some reason. Her mother would probably explain that when they got there though.

* * *

"A question, honored members of the Council..." Tsunade asked, "I recently recieved an angry message from Gaara of the Sands, the new Kage of Suna, about how you ordered him to return to Konohagakure to face trial for illegal use of his bijuu within our village boundaries..."

"The law is absolute about use of a bijuu within Konohagakure, and against ninja employed by or affiliated with the village..." The head of the council stated, "Any act where a bijuu uses more than half a tail of chakra against us or our allies, it is considered an act of war, and the jinchuriki must answer for their crimes,"

Tsunade looked over the laws he pointed out.

"Does this law include self-defence?" Tsunade asked sweetly, "Also, Gaara was happy to point out that he was driven clinically insane by his bijuu, and his family have requested that he was not the cause of any of the damage and have offered a ample sum of compensation... I have accepted their more than generous offer..."

"Since when could you countermand the law!" One of the council members stated, for the head to glare at him.

"I am sorry about Shiro. We will drop the charges. Also, Naruto will not be held responsible for use of his bijuu against the rampaging one-tailed beast, since it is also part of the exceptions to the rule," The head answered smoothly.

"I was more thinking, say, if Naruto was attacked by a improperly sealed Sasuke bearing Orochimaru's cursed seal... Would he be required to effectively commit suicide by not using his bijuu in that case?" Tsunade asked.

"He would," The head stated, "Thankfully, We highly doubt that it will come to that, He is far from effective enough as a ninja to put Sasuke at such a risk..."

Tsunade left without listening any more, throwing up at how they'd signed Naruto's death warrant. If he beat Sasuke, he'd be forced to be marked as a traitor to the Leaf, and if he didn't beat Sasuke, and was killed, they'd consider the matter resolved.

* * *

**Revision Notes -**

**I have toned down the rules to give Naruto less of a 'angsty hero' vibe, replacing them with one major rule, and several unlisted minor ones, basically making it a war crime to use a bijuu within Konohagakure's borders except in defence of Konohagakure or where the bearer had diminished responsibility.**

**Obviously, The Law isn't handed out to everyone, with most people only understanding that Naruto is heavily restricted in use of the bijuu, which covers why Iruka felt it was acceptable for him to be allowed communion with it, not understanding that just one tail is illegal, thinking it's more than half of his tails.**

**I mainly reworked this since the original was, indeed, far far far overdoing it.**


	2. Hijacking The Kangaroo Court

**Author's Note - I wish to make this clear about the laws that the council of elders, which is a much more plausible replacement for the eternally maligned 'civilian council', have passed.**

**They passed the laws in a closed session, which the Hokages, as in Sarutobi and Tsunade, were not invited to, and are more like the discussions at the beginning and end of last chapter, basically finding where Naruto could earn a break, and making sure it won't happen.**

**In this chapter, there will be many more of these laws, and they'll be torn apart. Hiashi's actions in last chapter were because he was effectively told that Hinata being Naruto's girlfriend and later wife would be a MASSIVE boost for the Hyuuga clan.**

**Challenge for the reviewers - Can you tell me how Haku could still be alive, but have died during Wave?**

**Author's Note 2 - Sorry about the delay, I was getting my hands on a new and working PC that won't break down suddenly, and beginning on actually submitting to a group of stories known as the Infinite Loops.**

* * *

**Naruto is copyright Viz Media, and was created by Masashi Kishimoto, and I claim no right to profit from this story, only the intellectual property rights as it's writer and publisher.**

**Yumemi Uzumaki is created by me, and is property of myself.**

* * *

**Hijacking The Kangaroo Court**

Kakashi was expecting what happened as he arrived at the gates of Konohagakure, as Naruto was accosted by a group of ANBU, while Sasuke was bundled off towards the hospital. "Until we are able to find a replacement for Uzumaki Naruto, your team has been dissolved," The one remaining ANBU declared, "Who is the kunoichi?"

"Kaguya Yukimura, formerly of Mist," Haku stated before Kakashi could answer, "I am petitioning for a position as a ninja of Konohagakure."

Once the ANBU had left and they were out of earshot of the guards, Haku looked towards Kakashi. "Haku Yuki or Haku Momochi would cause even more ANBU to come down on us... I have been using that name for the past few months while trying to find you..."

Kakashi nodded, understanding. He'd only trusted her since she'd not attacked him, just given him advice. Not everyone was that trusting...

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto, You are charged with wilfully stealing funds from members of Konoha's civillian and ninja population, falsely claiming to have been approved as a ninja of the village, and entering the Chunin Exams illegally..." The head of the council of elders declared, the council sat behind him as the jurors.

"Two days ago, we sent out a request to your home for the immediate repayment of all mission pay. You did not reply, and, when we checked your financial situation, found that well over half the money was unable to be paid, even after selling your assets," The accountant they'd brought in for the case explained.

"I wasn't even in the village two days ago!" Naruto announced, "How was I meant to get some message about an unscheduled audit!"

Tsunade walked in as he was saying it, looking annoyed.

"This isn't like one of your closed sessions, Takimi." She growled, "Thankfully, I was pre-warned about the possibility of this case being brought, so prepared a case for the defence of Naruto..."

Takimi looked thoughtful. "Unfortunately, the evidence must be submitted to both the defence and the prosecution, and clearly..." He began, preparing to ensure that whatever pitiful defence Tsunade had brought, it would be meaningless.

"Well, either you accept the evidence, or you delay the trial for 28 days, while ANBU investigates the evidence and witnesses are allowed to be called for both the prosecution and defence. That regulation only applies to regular trials, where there is a one month period, minimum, for evidence to be gathered. The regulation which allowed you to gather evidence and prosecute within a week allows evidence to be brought by the defendant while the trial is still in session," Tsunade corrected him. He looked towards the 'jury', who muttered amongst themselves, checking several pieces of paper. One of them whispered something to Takimi.

"Remind me, next council meeting, to close that loophole," He grumbled, before saying, "So, How are you going to get him off on the charge of repayment?"

"There is a catch..." Tsunade declared, as Naruto watched the waitress from Ichiraku enter with another auditor, "How did the audit go?"

"We checked the accounting on the Kyuubi Repayment Fund, as well as doing a secret audit of Naruto's bills and expenses..." Ayame announced, "There was a universal shortfall in that the amount requested and the amount of actual expense was well into negative figures..."

"So what? The demon brat embezzled the fund..." One of the jurors declared.

"Actually, either the shopkeepers refund 80% of the money they have claimed off the fund, or they are to explain to the rebuilding effort why over half of the fund was improperly claimed... Bengoshi-san, I believe you were the one who signed off on each of those claims," The auditor replied.

"We will table your audit results, and work out where there may have been some less than reputable accountancy," The head of the council finished, "The charge of embezzlement will be dropped, while Akutoku Bengoshi will be summoned back to this court in a month for suspected fraud,"

"So, What about the other charge?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto, You do agree that you failed the written test, You also failed the target portion, and you failed the basic skills comprehension test?" The head of the council offered.

"With the written test, I was marked down for a outstanding issue with how my calligraphy is substandard, as well as several questions being on subjects covered when I was not in the classroom due to 'disruptive behaviour'..." Naruto began.

"We do have the reports," One of the 'jury' declared, for Tenten to walk in.

"Excuse me, but I wish to give a report on a standard class at the academy when Naruto is in the room. In this case, we were handling taijutsu forms, and Naruto was ejected from the classroom for assuming a deliberately poor stance. Notably, I had the same weakness, but the teacher was happy to correct my form, and made us agree to, in case of enemy agents, to keep all knowledge to people within the classroom," Tenten announced, "All teachers except Iruka seemed to have the same suspicions about enemy agents, and all used weaknesses in Naruto's technique to declare him disruptive, while correcting that problem with other students. Those who did teach Naruto beyond Iruka were prone to enhancing the weaknesses in his techniques,"

Tsunade motioned to someone in the corridor outside, for Iruka to enter. "Thank you, Tenten. We wish to add that Naruto does sometimes do pranks on teachers, but I have observed that every time a prank was done, it was done in the first few minutes, and spies that I had observing those minutes noted that the teacher was annoyed, but did not eject Naruto for them..." He added, "All the reports I have read basically boil down to a prank going off in the first few minutes, and Naruto being removed from the class for the prank, a clear fabrication,"

"OK, So we will allow that your education was stunted..." The head of the council offered, "Still, you failed all three parts of the test..."

"A previous member of Naruto's family was given special extra training due to their excessive chakra levels causing issues with chakra control. We were told that Naruto had been given that training. Later checks showed that, again, that was a falsehood, so we rightfully, at the time, marked him down for poor use of chakra while making a clone." Iruka offered, "All parts of the test, with what later checks showed, were declared null and void, with my field graduation being accepted since he showed all qualities that allow for graduation."

"Anyway, He also failed the bell test..." The head of the council offered.

"We have been interviewing the members of Team 7, and found that Naruto could have passed the test on his own, if it had not been for Kakashi unfairly declaring that Naruto was the cause of most of the failure..." Iruka offered, "Sakura Haruno has admitted that she was vehemently against aiding him against Kakashi, and Sasuke was antagonistic from the start. Sakura has cycled herself out of the field ninja program, and is working on medical training, and Sasuke was recently tranquilized after attempting to attack the doctor who was treating him in an attempt to escape to go nuke-nin..."

"So, the team was poorly assigned, and even someone like Minato Namikaze or Hiruzen Sarutobi would look terrible alongside it," Tsunade finished, "Naruto has not failed Konoha, Konoha has failed Naruto... I strike that this trial has no effective charges to bring..."

"We second the motion..." The head of the council grumbled, "Uzumaki Naruto, you will be summoned here in one month for your trial over suspected breach of the laws concerning your special status,"

"Naruto, Within 3 weeks, you will not be within Konoha..." Tsunade whispered to him, "Someone wishes to meet you in my office..."

* * *

**I wish to cover one of my reviewers before we finish... The Bearded Asshat claimed that my laws that were in the first chapter were ridiculous barriers and similar just to create angsty characters. I wish to say what I said to him, and wish to re-****iterate my opinions on the subject...**

**Naruto, constantly, in canon, and fanon even more, given the shit end of the stick. He tries to go full-tail, His parents appear and restore whatever assumed damage was done to the seal to allow him to actually have that power up. He battles against Sasuke, and somehow leaves himself open enough for a 'kill' strike to get inside his guard, presumed by fanon to be that his taijutsu stance is sloppier than Akane Tendo's.**

**Yes, I did throw a lot of crap on Naruto due to the council's laws, but they were believable laws within the storyline of Naruto, and purely made to fuck over those who have bijuu. As you notice from this chapter, they're interpreting facts to suit their purposes, and, by the time, legally, they can try Naruto, him and his major witnesses will have skipped town. Next chapter... Let's meet the family...**


	3. Escape From The Council Part 1

**Author's Note - OK, I finally know what the truth behind the Moon Eye Plan and Infinite Tsukuyomi is, and I am disgusted. For nearly 700 chapters, Naruto has worked to protect his precious people, fighting tooth and nail for them...**

**And, more than likely, a good third to half of his precious people, with characters like Hinata and Ayame having just a tiny bit too little chakra for the rapid draining to be stopped in time, will be forever gone, absorbed by Kaguya as a bastardization of a Sage's natural chakra tap. Meaning that the pairing is pretty much set in stone thanks to Princess Kaguya.**

**Viz Comics, when you create a final showdown environment, don't make it a Extinction Level Event!**

* * *

**Escape From The Council**

Sakura smiled as she helped Shizune with another of the patients at the overworked hospital. Even now, weeks after the Invasion, there was a massive backlog of patients that needed treatment. She felt that this was her calling in life, to be a medic, her perfect chakra control being highly useful in this purpose.

"Sakura Haruno? You have been recalled for ninja duty as part of a escort mission..." A female member of ANBU declared, "You are to report to Tsunade immediately..."

Weeks later, she still hadn't noticed that, when she was recalled then, the ANBU hadn't said 'The Hokage'...

* * *

**A fortnight earlier...**

Naruto entered the Hokage's office, to see her with a familiar fox sat on top of her hat, while the woman who said she was his mother was stood nearby. He noticed her glare at him, and he quickly did the handseals for the Oiroke no Jutsu.

"Good, If you'd not done that, we'd be looking for a new Hokage even without what my spies found out..." Tsunade stated, "Once you leave this room, All the current ninja teams will be dissolved, and any ninja will be quietly questioned about any dealings with the council. Any ninja loyal to my position will be given assignments outside of Konoha that will be done quietly and without any notice given to the civillian population,"

"So, What exactly is going on?" Naruto asked.

"The council, on the back of the invasion, are planning to usurp my control, and declare independence from the Fire Daimyo until he cecedes to their reasonable demands that the governments must be for the people, by the people, similar to the world before the first coming of the Ten-Tailed Beast..." Tsunade explained, "Every ninja within Konoha shall be given temporary assignment as a ninja of a neighbouring village until they figure out how wrong they are..."

"This, thankfully, coincides with what I wanted from you... I will be taking you and a hand-picked group, who will join me in the realm of daemons... Not demons, they're just a branch of them..." Kushina stated, "...where you will be trained in your heritage, before you return to this world..."

"More than likely, all the people who go with you will end up similar to you and your mother, but that is why you can't just go that you want to take every single person precious to you... I will be going with you, since I wish to make one last declaration before I step down as Hokage..."

The ANBU who were watching appeared, looking confused.

"I name Naruto Uzumaki as the next Hokage of Konohagakure, to begin as Hokage upon his return from his next mission..." Tsunade announced, "I am, in the interim period, dissolving the rank of Hokage, and Konohagakure will be no longer a ninja village until further notice,"

* * *

When the carefully sanitized message reached the council, they wooped with joy and triumph.

"As of this day, the council of elders are the sole governing body of Konoha, and the former Hokage's ninja corps are being dissolved," The head of the council read out, "Clearly she got the message..."

The other council members nodded. Even better, with no ninja in Konohagakure, there was nothing for Naruto to hide behind when they decided to have him put to death.

* * *

Naruto scowled at Kushina as she walked her through a clothes store, having 'helped' her tweak the Oiroke 'disguise' so she looked like Yumemi's older sister, the younger girl having hidden her tail and ears. Right now, she was in a new kimono, with, oddly, stylized bats as the pattern, Yumemi's having prancing foxes. She then noticed Haku in a white kimono with a blue snowflake pattern.

"Excuse me, miss, but I couldn't help noticing..." Naruto stated, for Haku to suddenly bow down.

"I wish to thank you for saving me, Lady K-..." Haku started to say, beginning to bow before she noticed Kushina, who silenced her.

"Have you met my daughter, Naru?" Kushina stated, "Naru, this is Yukimura Kaguya, one of my recent new subjects... She is also one of my retainers..."

Naruto mouthed 'Retainer?' while Haku looked sheepish.

"Sorry, My lady..." Haku stated, before adding, in a hushed tone, "And I'll explain everything when we're not in Konoha... Before you ask, Kushina did not give me the mission to rescue you herself..."

Naruto watched as Haku fell into line just behind and to the side of Kushina, her expression schooled, Yumemi motioning for Naruto to stand beside her. Anyone who saw the three of them was oddly falling over themselves to serve them, only seeing what was clearly a highly prestigious family. Oddly, the strange tiredness that Naruto had been suffering since she fought Sasuke was gone completely.

Once they had finished, Naruto looked at Kushina as the boy-turned-girl looked at the several months worth of clothes, both for a kunoichi and for normal wear. "So, When am I meant to use all this?" Naruto asked.

"Due to certain biological issues, that I can't explain right now, you will need to spend a long time as a girl... Me, Yumemi and Haku will be fine around you as a boy, but, when you're a girl, for the next few weeks at least, you'll not have any problems..." Kushina explained, "Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko, kept me from killing anyone with my true heritage, since it satisfied my needs..."

Naruto looked confused, but something was even more confusing for her. She wasn't hungry, and hadn't been hungry all day.

* * *

Hinata looked puzzled as she was summoned to a meeting with Tsunade and an unknown red-haired woman, who was talking with her father already. Naruto was sat nearby, looking uncomfortable in what looked to her like a wedding kimono.

"Why am I here?" He moaned, for Hiashi to look at a nearby branch member, who bundled her into a nearby room, where her wedding kimono was sat, and she was helped into it, before being lead back into the room.

"We are here to witness the union of Hyuuga Hinata with Uzumaki Naruto..." Tsunade announced, and Hinata was surprised that she didn't faint.

"Told you he was draining her..." The red-haired woman told Tsunade, who handed her a bundle of ryo for some reason.

She managed to get to the end of the ceremony, but when she kissed Naruto to complete it, she felt herself faint.

She didn't even notice Naruto shift into a girl at his mother's prompting, and Tsunade giving her a rapid chakra infusion while Hiashi made sure no-one else was in the room.

"Thankfully, she didn't get too drained..." Tsunade stated, as Kushina suddenly flexed her shoulders, for a pair of wings to unfurl.

"I haven't been totally honest with you... You are a rare incubus," Kushina explained, as Naruto looked confused and slightly stunned, "The reason why I was able to have a child with your father was that the Kyuubi no Yoko's chakra was being constantly drained by me..."

"So, the reason why..." Naruto started.

"Hinata's fainting was due to the fact we convert free-standing chakra into mana, in a similar way to how a sage is powered using Senju chakra," Kushina explained, "If we are in a area with a lot of people, we will cause nearby people of the opposite gender to be drained of their chakra..."

"Something that Shizune told me is that Sakura's chakra levels have been stabilizing at a level which is more suitable for her age and experience levels," Tsunade stated, "Naruto, you are staying as a girl so that the group that you will be travelling with shall be immune to this side effect of your heritage..."

"What if I don't want to be a succubus?!" Naruto yelled.

"You can't just 'turn off' this part of your biology... You'll kill your wives, and, unlike me, you don't have Kyuubi's masculine chakra supply, due to a mistake by my husband, in that he was not as experienced with the type of sealing he needed to do, being more good at making very powerful weapons..." Kushina half-grumbled, "You'll either have to live as a bisexual girl, and hope that the Kyuubi's chakra holds out, or leave Hinata and Sakura forever, become a recluse..."

Naruto's response was unprintable.

* * *

When Sakura arrived in Tsunade's office at the end of that fortnight, she found herself stood with a annoyed looking girl that was dressed in a jacket and jeans, the kind of style used by some of the girls from the Land Of Iron, as well as a woman dressed in a dated formal kimono with a white-furred fox stole. Tsunade was stood with them, as well as Hinata.

"You are to act as the field medic for myself as I go on a long-term mission..." Tsunade announced, "You and Hinata are to discuss who will be your final team member, then meet us at the borders of Konohagakure..."

"I nominate Tenten, She helped Naruto out when he needed someone to stand up for him, and I am sure that she is working in Konoha's best interests..." Hinata offered. Sakura considered this, and nodded.

"Further details of this mission will be given when we are outside of the village limits," Tsunade finished, then the group broke up.

As far as the ninja council knew, there was nothing to link this mission with the upcoming court action against Naruto, and they were busy creating a rock-solid prosecution case using every corrupt member of the village's various government organizations. They didn't even bat an eyelid as the girl from seemingly the Land Of Iron was observed, and decided to be no-one dangerous.

No-one even thought that Naruto might have managed to get a concession to dress unisex.


	4. Escape From The Council Part 2

**Author's Note - I wish to make this clear. This will not be a fem!Naruto story. However, Naruto will be using his female form as a disguise and also a quick power boost until the death of the Kyuubi.**

**Also, I will cover why Naruto doesn't switch only when needed in this chapter. I will not bring up why my chapter length is around 1500-2000 words, but it is a normal length for my chapters.**

* * *

**Escape From The Council Part 2**

Tenten looked confused as she noticed Hinata and Sakura approach her. "Did you hear? Something's got everyone riled. Gai and Lee haven't been seen all day, and Neji pretty much told me that I'd best find some relatives to live with for a while..."

"My father has gone underground..." Hinata added, "He knows that the announcement coming at the end of the week will get him assassinated..."

"What the hell?!" Tenten asked, "It's like someone basically declared martial law..."

"They are... I saw the unedited information gleaned from some spies who managed to get information on what's happening..." Sakura stated, her tone grim, "At the end of the month, Naruto was going to have his bijuu removed, and it's chakra will be given partially to Sasuke Uchiha, and partially effectively sold to the highest bidder within any ninja who don't leave by then..."

"After that, A new government will be established by the village council, who are planning to promote Sasuke as the leader of their army," Hinata added, "The Clan Restoration Act will be amended to allow for the effective extinction of the Uchi-..."

Tenten's face went pale, as Sakura stopped Hinata, mouthing 'Really?' and she nodded.

"Part of a kunoichi's training will require that the teacher extol the virtues of being a bride to Sasuke, and later one of his children, so that, and I quote, 'Within 20-30 years, the noble Uchiha clan, our police for many years, slain by the orders of the ninja who betray us, will return to their former glory'..."

Tenten and Sakura threw up, Sakura looking at Hinata. "We have to save..." She began, for Hinata to cut her off.

"The biggest gossip in the village? We need no-one to know what's happening..." Hinata stated, handing her a scroll, "Give Ino this..."

Sakura glanced at the scroll, smirking, before rolling it back up.

"Anyway, we have been chosen as a escort team for the Hokage and her chosen successor," Sakura continued, "Further details will be given in the field. Our teams have been temporarily dissolved, and our new team is designated Team 1 in the new assignments,"

Tenten nodded, and headed off to prepare for the mission, noticing that various members of Konoha's recent graduate teams were notably preparing to leave, with several ANBU making sure it was as discreet as possible. Only the Yamanaka family weren't preparing to leave, but she knew exactly why. She headed into her apartment, sealing everything she could into scrolls, even sealing several of the scrolls into other scrolls. By the time that she finished, her apartment was completely bare. She knew that she needed everything, and doubted that, whoever the Rokudaime Hokage was, she'd need to make sure they survived as much as the Godaime Hokage...

* * *

Kushina stood beside a set of tunnels, which had previously been part of the ROOT bunker system, but, right now, was being repurposed for a new goal.

"Danzo Shimura, I suspect you never got rid of ROOT," Tsunade said to the old warhorse, "As of today, I am ordering you to use ROOT to undermine the government of Konoha, to ensure that, until such time as any member of this group returns, the infrastructure of the village is worthless..."

Danzo looked confused. "You are asking me to commit treason against yourself!" He snapped.

"Actually, as of today, I'm no longer the head of the government," She replied with a smirk, "I just discovered the council want to dismiss me..."

Danzo gave a genuine smile, watching as the group headed down into the tunnels, heading for an exit outside of the village limits. He then looked towards the men flanking him.

"You heard the Hokage... Do not interfere in anyone passing through the ROOT tunnel network, in fact, let them leave. Anyone wanting to leave, help them out..." Danzo announced, "As of now, I have the blessing of the Hokage to do my worst..."

* * *

Naruto looked at Tsunade as they fled from Danzo.

"What the hell, Granny?" Naruto snapped.

"Godmother, actually..." Tsunade joked, before, more seriously, "This is a way to screw over the so-called council of elders, so, when you return with the loyal forces to re-occupy as their rightful leader... It'll be a bloodless coup,"

"Shichidaime Hokage, Godaime Hokage... Consider us part of that occupation force..." A ROOT member announced as she directed them down a side-passage, "Before you ask, Danzo will be listed as the Rokudaime Hokage..."

"We approve..." Naruto and Tsunade both stated, sharing a grin, "Be sure to, when this blows over, to add his face to the mountain..."

Once they were out of earshot of any of the ROOT members, Kushina looked towards Naruto.

"There's a reason I say for you to keep being a girl... You'll notice you still have more than enough chakra to do several transformations. However, this is because you're draining the largest chakra source in your body, the Kyuubi, before your own chakra is turned into mana, hastening your transformation..." Kushina explained, "When you have no chakra in your body, you will be, forever, trapped in whatever form you are at the time,"

"So... Why are you having me drain the fox dry?" Naruto asked.

Kushina muttered a few words in some kind of language, and they vanished.

_The entire group found themselves in what resembled a dank basement, a pained looking Kyuubi no Yoko growling at them from behind a cage. "You bitch... What are you doing to me now?" He growled, "Something is draining my chakra constantly!"_

_"Your time is over, Kurama..." Yumemi announced, surprising Sakura and Tenten, as she turned back into a human, "It was my idea for you to die... Yes, you're going to die, your chakra turned into mana for Niisan!"_

_"WHAT?!" Kurama roared._

_"Yes, The day of reckoning has come, Kyuubi..." Naruto declared, her voice cold, "You keep saying that it's a terrible thing for you to give a thimbleful of chakra to me... You keep denying me help when I ask..."_

_She then paused, letting it sink in, before she finished with, "These are my family... And you, you are my past... When I return to Konoha, You will be long gone..."_

They reappeared just outside of Konohagakure, Yumemi bopping Kushina with some kind of stick. "Relocation spells are not easy to get right you know..."

The group looked back at Konoha, sighing, before they headed off, as the first of the self-exiled ninja headed out of a well-hidden exit. If the council of elders didn't want to support the ninja, the ninja didn't want to support the council...

* * *

As Kushina's group left, Ino found the scroll, and told some of her friends about it, sending the message inside around the entire of Konoha's girls within hours. By the following morning, everyone who heard about it was gone from the village.

"We have a crisis!" The official who was going to be heading up the remade CRA announced to the head of the council, and soon government, of Konoha, declared, "Someone told nearly every girl of how the Uchiha were traitors, as well as that they would be restoring the clan without choice..."

"Summon the Hokage..." He growled to one of his loyal ANBU, waiting for a few hours, before he came back, reporting, "She's gone, Iruka's gone... The academy's closed and empty..."

The council went out to look into the state of the village, to find a chilling situation...

Except for civilians, and some of those were preparing to leave, Konoha had, overnight, become a ghost town.


	5. Living In Exile

**Author's Note - Right, This is something to be clear about. A recent reviewer asked if Naruto's 'new form' will be made into a futanari to service Hinata and the other girls. I will say this right now... H-E-L-L N-O. Naruto will change back into his male form before he runs out of chakra and ends up needing a new method to change gender. This chapter is mostly a breather chapter before we get down to brass tacks, and some fun with someone other than Konoha's corrupt government.**

**I wish to mention that I have found a weapon in Dynasty Warriors 8 that, well, I'll be honest... Tenten WILL be using. And it will be glorious.**

**I will maybe rewrite this story sometime in the future, after completing the majority of the story, to combine the earlier chapters and expand the story out, but the earlier chapters were mainly to set the stage. I do have some surprising plans for girls who will appear in the later chapters, and do warn you that the posting speed will be much slower, so I can begin working on my other Naruto story, as well as other commitments. However, this story will get longer chapters as a trade-off.**

* * *

**Living In Exile**

**Wave Country**

The building was originally one of several attempts to increase revenue for the village without relying on Gato, only for the construction to stop with most of the apartments still using temporary rice paper screens and the furniture in the best apartments bordering on unsafe. However, when a young woman offered to buy the lease for the building for five times it's value, explaining that it wouldn't be standing much after she'd left, they didn't argue.

This building was currently effectively the embassy for the Konohagakure Hokage-in-Exile. Kushina watched as Tsunade collected the latest message from Danzo, the exile having been going for a month. They couldn't move on until they were sure that the council was not going to be pursuing them on their true mission.

"Lady Kushina, Lady Tsunade, What are we going to do about Naruto?" Haku asked as she entered the war room, which had originally been a large apartment.

"I'd almost suggest that he stays as a girl full-time, since the benefit of Kyuubi's chakra cutting her need to..." Kushina started, before coughing to indicate the subject was dropped on that, before she continued, "Well, it makes it so she can move around in public safely... However, if we misjudge how long before it's chakra runs out, I will have a very mad daughter-in-law, since she isn't happy about the one hour rule..."

Haku nodded. When Naruto was male, none of the girls was allowed near him for longer than one hour straight, and had to use chakra restorative pills almost immediately afterwards. Hinata's entire hour was bordering on lethal amounts of cuddling and petting for her, not helped by Naruto getting her a light purple bunny-eared hooded coat to replace the jacket she'd had to abandon due to the hurried departure from Konohagakure.

They stepped out onto the arena, which had been two floors of ramshackle apartments, but now the girls were practising for the inevitable time when they had to leave. Large portions of the walls and floors were blown out by wasteful techniques, and various items were embedded in what remained. The majority of the damage had been caused by Naruto, getting taught proper ways to do taijutsu and kenjutsu by the other girls, and attempting to teach them some of his own techniques.

"Why do I have chakra to burn now?" Sakura asked the others, for Naruto to look sheepish, and she smashed him through one of the few brick walls, "I am not some incubus buffet!"

"I wish to remind you of the fact that I also accidentally made Hinata weak in front of her clan, and she doesn't hit me through the load-bearing walls..." Naruto offered from where she was digging herself out of the rubble.

Hinata nodded, Sakura sighing. "Plus having him use his mana to unconsciously harden himself against getting knocked out or worse by one of your hits uses up his reserves a lot faster," Kushina stated as she jumped down, "You remember how Naruto used to eat ramen like it was the end of the world almost constantly?"

"It was a test of patience within the a that had to cope with Naruto... Any ANBU who complained before he managed to complete the equivalent of a week's pay got their pay docked by a third and never met Naruto again..." Tsunade admitted as she walked down, "Still, Kushina and Naruto are one of the worst chakra leeches going..."

"Shinju's worst..." Kushina offered, for everyone to look at her, "What? The bloody thing is a parasite!"

"The Kyuubi no Yoko is meant to be a portion of the Shinju, taken away by the Sage of the Six Paths..." Tsunade stated.

"Remind me later to take you out on the Makai comedy circuit, they'd love the fallacy that is the legend of the Ten-Tails..." Kushina stated, sighing, "When you've been to Makai, you'll know that the Shinju NEVER gives away chakra..."

Everyone swallowed. Something about that made it very worrying that the legends never said that the Sage destroyed the Shinju, only sealed away it's power...

* * *

"Report!" The Kage of New Konoha asked the heads of each part of his new government.

"Someone sabotaged the rice paddies... We'll need to import rice for next season..."

"The gunpowder shipment for the guns you ordered for the new militia was all waterlogged..."

"About the guns... Every single one has been rendered unsafe or inoperative..."

He put his head in his hands. Food supplies were at crisis point, due to food shipments being delayed, and Konoha's own food wealth was dwindling fast, and attempting to rebuild the military might of the village was next to impossible due to everything including the brand new barracks collapsing due to the foundations being badly made. He couldn't afford this kind of devastation.

He dismissed his lieutenants, for there to be a knock at the door. "Enter!" He barked.

"My name is Princess Kaguya," A willowy woman declared, "I am willing to help alleviate your food and military issues, in exchange for a non-aggression treaty against my lord,"

"What is your lord's desire...?" The man asked.

"Unification of the world and eternal peace..." She offered, the man signing the treaty without any argument. She then opened a small box she was holding, for a black fog to come from it. Moments later, the man's eyes glowed red briefly, and Kaguya smiled.

"Barely a nibble..." The presence grumbled, before saying, "I wish that the Senju woman was still leader of the village... She might have been a decent meal..."

"My Lord Shinju, what meal do you want next?"

"The Queen of the Succubi was recently here..." The man intoned, "Her child still is vulnerable to my power..."

"What goal would that achieve?" Kaguya asked.

"The child is... dangerous to my continued survival..." The man explained, "Once I have taken their body, I will be able to return all the chakra they stole back to whence it came..."

Kaguya nodded, preparing to leave.

"Do not get too attached to the child..." The Shinju portion possessing the man snapped, "I did not name you my herald for you to follow another..."


End file.
